Gas turbines are generally operated at either a base load or at a part load. The load operation partly determines the amount of fuel consumption. Fluctuations in the rate of fuel consumption may create combustor dynamics, which may extend throughout the combustor. When the gas turbine is at base load, the peaks of the combustor dynamics are generally relatively low. However, during a transient mode switching or part load operation, the peaks of combustor dynamics may be high. Furthermore, screech dynamics, generally considered as one of the most destructive forms of dynamics, may get to higher levels during a part load operation. Accordingly, there is a need for systems and methods for dampening combustor dynamics.